For Peace And Vengeance
by ShadowK54
Summary: Fantasy World AU. It's unfortunate that time travel magic doesn't exist. All Izuku could do now is hope that after all of the training he had done with the ones who saved him all those years ago. He can be the hero that vanquishes the horrid evil that is plaguing the land and avenge the many lives that they have claimed; especially his mother's. Izuku X Large Harem!
1. Prologue

**Hey there again! Back at you with another story! .-. I really just can't stop myself once the ideas come to my head, I apologize. XD Now, if you're wondering just what kind of world this story's AU will take place in. It's your typical magical and mythical fantasy world! I was inspired to do this story when I've recently rewatched season 2 of MHA and watched the second ending for that particular season. I hardly ever see fantasy world MHA fics on this site. So once the ideas for this kind of story started coming to me, I just couldn't resist. I'm probably just blind or being lazy and not even looking properly for other fics of the type. XD So I'm by no means saying there isn't any out there. I'm just not aware of them. **

**As most of my stories are, this will be harem fic, and it'll have a rather large harem for Izuku at that. So if you aren't a fan of harems that have a high number of ladies from MHA to it, well don't say I didn't warn you. I'll bring it up now to save you the disappointment and to not waste your time if it isn't what you fancy. If you are a fan or don't mind large harems. Great! carry on if you so desire!**

**There will be dark themes, graphic violence, coarse language, and of course, smut for this fic. So keep those in mind when you proceed to read this. **

**Izuku will still be the courageous badass he has always been, but with just a bit more confidence and skill being added in. So I hope you look forward to that!**

**Alrighty, that is all I have to say at the beginning part of this chapter's author's notes. So without further ado! I hope you enjoy the prologue if you had ultimately decided to give this fic a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kohei Horikoshi!**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Every time I close my eyes.. I always seem to find myself reliving that horrendous night. The screams.. The cries.. They haunt me even up until this very day.. and I fear that it is what they will always do until I release my dying breath. If I had the opportunity to go back in time to save them all.. to save my mother.. I would do it in a heartbeat and not even give it a second thought.. I hope that one day I could finally move on.._

* * *

_Twelve Years Ago.. _

"Mama? W-What's going on? Why is everyone.. cr-crying?" A quivering six year old Izuku whimpered as he was watching his frantic mother move with haste to barricade the front door of their small and rather dingy wooden home. What had the boy and his mother so stricken with fear weren't just the screams of horror and agony that were echoing throughout the entirety of the small village outside, but also the sounds that could only be coming from many savage beasts that went along with them; that were causing them.

Inko put in no effort to answer her son's question as she was far too busy with trying to buy them some time in order to hide somewhere in their home from the monsters that were currently occupied with their gruesome assault outside. '_Done!_' Inko internally cheered with a weak smile as she had just finished stacking the last of their chairs on top of their small dining table against the door. She wasted no time to take a good look at her makeshift barricade as she quickly turned around and rushed over to her son. "Come on my darling, we got to get to the room quickly!" She said with immense nervousness as she proceeded to pick up the small Izuku and held him close to her before she quickly jogged on over to a tiny room that was at the opposite side of the home.

Once getting inside, she put Izuku back down on his feet before she shut the door to that room behind her. As soon as she did though, she gasped as she sudddenly heard a loud bang and some loud cluttering come from the living room. She briefly whimpered as those noises could really only mean one thing; the monsters were already inside their home and had broken past her barricade quite effortless from the sounds of it. '_Damnit! I thought it would have at least held on for just a little bit longer than that!_' She anxiously complained as she gritted her teeth. Now knowing that time was even more of the essence as she could now hear loud and heavy stomps slowly enter the house, Inko quickly but quietly moved to the center of the room before kneeling down to move a small rug that was on the floor.

"S-Something's h-h-here, Ma-" Izuku was about to point out the obvious intruder before he suddenly let out a quiet, surprised groan when Inko had quickly silenced him when she shot up to cover his mouth and gestured for him to be quiet by holding an index finger up in front of her lips; staring him directly in the eyes with a serious gaze as she did.

"You must be quiet Izuku, or else they will hear us. We don't want that, right?" Inko whispered to the poor boy in a rush.

Despite all of the unanswered questions that were currently running through the young boy's mind. He could only shakily move his head left to right as he stared wide eyed at his mother while simultaneously sweating profusely and holding onto the wrist of her hand that was covering his mouth.

Seeing as her son was obeying her and would no longer speak, she pulled her hand away from his mouth before she proceeded to carefully pry off a large, loose chunk of the wooden floor to reveal a tiny crawl space that was hidden underneath it. Said crawl space was just wide enough.. to hide only one person in it.. Well, it would make more sense to say that it could really only hide one child within it. A child of Izuku's own size.

Of course, Inko knew the predicament that was now displayed before them. Hell, she knew of it from the very beginning when she had thought of the only idea she could come up with. Yes, it was an idea that would definitely not end well for her. But if there was any chance that it could possibly keep her son away from death's clutches. She would gladly go through with it without giving it a second thought. After all, there should be nothing more important to a mother than making sure that her child is safe from harm's way.. Even if it does come at the cost of her own life.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she tightly clenched her fists. She didn't want to do this.. She didn't want to leave her little boy all alone, but what choice did she have when she had no others to choose from?

"My son.." She softly called out to Izuku who was still standing right next to her, a blank expression present on her face while tears were already rolling down her cheeks. The stomps in the background getting much more audible as the seconds past.

"Y.. Yes Mama?" Izuku acknowledged as he blinked a few times when he noticed the tears of sorrow that were staining her face.

Inko quickly shifted herself on her knees to face him before bringing her hands up to lightly grasp onto his biceps. The boy quickly glanced at her hands in a startled manner before looking back at Inko with confusion.

"I-I need you to be brave for me and do exactly what I tell you now, o-okay?" Inko asked of him as she stared at him with a quivering frown curved on her lips and she started to brush her right hand softly through his similar to her own colored hair. The dedicated mother struggled immensily to remain composed as what she was about to do was no easy task for her loving heart to handle.. but she can't back down now.. she couldn't even if she wanted to.

Izuku gulped as he already didn't like where this was going. "O-Okay.. W-What is it?" He questioned hesitantly as he nodded once.

Inko took a deep, trembled breath as her hand came from the back of his head to his left cheek. Her thumb stroking it a couple of times. She needed to take one more good look at her angel, her pride and joy, her one and only reason for being alive up until today.. before she would have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save him.

When she was ready, she sniffed as she quickly wiped her tears away and started to quietly tell him the vital instructions that she had for him. "I-I'm gonna help you get down in there," She pointed to the crawl space. "and once we get you down. I need you to lie down, cover your ears and close your eyes, okay?" She gave him a moment to ensure that he was following along. He nodded once to assure her that he was.

"Alright, n-now this is.. this is the most important thing you need to do." She choked up for a second before continuing. "Pl-Please.. N-No matter what you hear.. Do not make a single sound." She managed to say firmly. "Do n-not scream or cry. No matter what, okay? Can you do that for Mama, my dear?" She finished as her arms quivered while she still held onto his face.

Izuku's tears started to fall down his face more rapidly as his young mind was able to put the pieces together on what she was planning to do. When looking to the small crawl space that looked like it obviously wouldn't even fit the both of them in it and looking at his mother's expression; that is when it started to click for him. "B.. But.. W-W-What about y-you?" He choked out as he brought up his left hand to press her hand tighter against his cheek.

Inko nearly broke down right then and there as she stiffled a sob and almost let her feelings reign free. She wanted desperately to answer him to say that she would be fine and she wasn't going to go anywhere, but she didn't wish to lie to him. She never once did before, and she didn't want to start now. She didn't ponder on it for too long as the stomping was nearing the room ever so steadily and feral growling was now hitting their ears.

As a goodbye to her child, Inko quickly pulled Izuku in for a tight hug and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. Izuku quietly whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly and held onto his mother for dear life. "Pl-Please don't leave m-m-me alone, M-Mama.." He pleaded as he gripped tightly at the back of her shirt and nuzzled his face into her bosom.

A short sob escaped the mother when she heard young Izuku's cries as her left hand came up to cover her mouth and her figure visibly trembled. "I-I-I love you so much, my angel. Don't y-you ever forget that, alright?"

"I-I love you t-too.." Izuku sobbed in response.

Why did this have to happen to them? What are the gods punishing them for? They were always a kind, caring, and respectful family. One that was well liked and trusted throughout their village. So that is why Inko fails to see what her, her son, and even their entire always friendly village had done to deserve this grim fate.. Why do they wish to take her away from her baby boy? Why are they so eager to have him suffer the loss of her?

"C-Come on, my d-darling. There isn't anymore time. W-We gotta get to it now." Inko said as she somewhat gathered her bearings and pulled away from their hug. She then gritted her teeth as the boy had insisted on clinging to her still.

"N-No, I don't want to..! I don't w-want go without you!" He cried out, the volume of his voice being suppressed and muffled due to him still pressing his face deeply into her chest.

"I-Izuku, what did I just tell you!?" Inko growled as she forcibly pried Izuku off of her when pushing her hands on his shoulders. The boy letting out a startled squeak as he gazed up at Inko in shock.

Calming herself down slightly, Inko took a quick breath before gazing sternly at young Izuku. "You said you would be brave for me, remember? So please, don't you dare go breaking your promise to me already and get in their now." She demanded as she pointed to the crawl space while battling with her emotions to remain dominant. The woman having no choice but to act angry with him if she were to hide him in time. Which was not how she wanted to be seeing as how these were the last moments of her life. Her last moments with him.

Indeed remembering what he had promised his mother mere seconds ago, Izuku closed his eyes and mustered up his courage for only a second before looking back up at Inko with a look that showed that he still didn't want to leave Inko's side, but he knew he had no say in the matter. He nodded dubiously as he waited for her to carry him in the crawl space.

Inko wasted no time as she proceeded to lift him up and hastily put him down into the crawl space. When he was in said crawl space, Izuku had quickly moved to lie down on his back.

"D-Don't make a sound, o-okay?" Inko reminded as she looked down at her proned child who was looking at her with begging eyes, not saying a thing as he kept his mouth tightly shut. Aside from the quiet whimpers that continued to emit from Izuku, he was obeying and was quiet well enough to remain unnoticed. "I l-love you so much my son." Those were the final words she said to him before she quickly moved to put the floor boards back into its place and moved the carpet right over it; leaving the boy in absolute darkness.

A couple seconds later, Izuku suppressed a squeak that attempted to force itself out of him when he heard the door to the room loudly burst open and his mother let out a shriek in reaction before shuffling against the floor was heard moving away from over him and stomps followed after it.

Izuku shut his eyes tightly as he turned to lay down on his side while now being curled up into a ball. He then strongly pressed his palms over his ears as his mother had instructed him to do earlier. What was heard happening topside next.. would forever be his greatest trauma..

"_N-No! St-Stay away from me you foul beast! A-Ah! N-No, no, no! Let m-me go! Let me g- AH! AH! AAAAAAHH!_"

Izuku's breath suddenly got caught in his throat as his eyes had shot wide open and his body shivered violently when what followed after Inko's blood curdling screams were the sound of crunching bones and some sort of thick liquid slapping down onto the floor.

Even with his ears covered, he was still able to hear everything.. He felt the urge to choke up and sob coming up as he was able to tell what had happened to his mother.. He held his breath as he moved his hands to cup them right over his mouth. His body jolting as he fought against the excruciating temptation. '_MAMAAAAAA!_' He internally cried as his tears would now continue to shed for the gods only know how long.

A loud thud was then heard as the beast above sounded like it.. chuckled before it started to stomp away to leave the room. Then what sounded like the monster dragging something across the floor followed directly behind it.

Now, there was nothing but silence for the boy to hear as his mind had tuned everything out after that.

He allowed his trembled breaths to escape as he couldn't contain them much longer, needing the oxygen after how long he had held his breath.

After regaining his stamina, Izuku cringed as he started to quietly sob while he moved his hands away from his mouth slowly. "M-Mama..! W.. W-Why-y-y..?" He quivered in misery as he hugged his legs to his chest after bringing them up and burying his face into his knees. The traumatized young boy letting the volume of his sobs increase slightly, but they were still quiet due to being muffled by his knees.

All Izuku could do now was lay there and cry his heart out in utter blackness and wait for either the monsters to discover him or for rescue to come and save him. Either way, he honestly could care less what happens to him now.. Because to him, nothing could be more worst than hearing the violent death of the woman who had given birth to him.. The only person who mattered most to him in this cruel, evil world that they live in..

_The dawn of the new day arrives.._

"By the gods.." Uttered a tall, muscular man who had a grey cloak hiding his identity in shock as he was looking at what can only be described as a massive bloody murder scene; which was the result of monsters attack on the village as there was blood, organs, bodies and body parts littering the dirt paved streets of the village. The many small homes looking like they had been forcibly broken into as some had their wooden doors blown right off of their hinges and some of them were hanging on by one hinge.

"W.. What in the world happened here, Father?" Asked a younger sounding male, who's identity was also hidden by a cloak, of a slightly smaller height as he was standing to the left of the first mentioned cloaked figure. The two taking in the gory massacre in front of them together.

"This could only be the work of vicious creatures. That much I can tell you, my boy." The father determined.

The son gulped as he tightly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in frustration. '_If only we were passing by here sooner.. We could have saved these poor villagers.._' He thought as he faced down to the ground and growled furiously. His rising anger subsided as he quickly turned his head to look at his father when he felt his closest hand lightly grab onto his shoulder.

"There was nothing we could've done, son. So do not go blaming yourself." The father said in order to ease his son's emotions. He was somewhat successful in doing so as some of the tension in the son's body had faded away as he let out a defeated sigh.

"I.. I know, Father.." The son replied in a downcast manner as he looked forward and frowned. "I just feel like we could've done something to help them if we had gotten here earlier."

The father exhaled deeply through his nose as he looked forward as well after briefly hanging his head. "Maybe we could have helped them, maybe we couldn't have. From the looks of it, there was a high number of whatever the invaders were, and they were incredibly strong. So even if we had gotten here in time; I fear it is possible that we would have only suffered the same fate as the villagers." He said with high reluctance.

The son winced when he heard that as he could see that his father had made a rather valid arguement. Yes, they will admit that they are skilled warriors with the claymore swords that were sheathed behind their backs, but even they will acknowledge the fact that they could lose a battle due to being outnumbered.

"I suppose that makes sense.."

"Come on." The father spoke up once again as he reached his right hand back over his shoulder to get a firm hold on the handle of his sword before pulling it out of its sheath and holding it by his hip. "Let's search around and see if we can find any survivors. Be on your guard when doing so." He advised before he started to walk forward to begin his search.

Of course, the son was not going to protest against that course of action as he nodded in compliance and quickly raised his right hand back to pull out his own sword. "Yes sir!" He acknowledged as he got the move on as well.

For over thirty minutes after commencing with their search, the father and son duo weren't having any luck in discovering any survivors. With each house they looked through, they were only met with the sight of more blood and corpses.

'_Please.. Please let there be someone alive here somewhere._' The son thought anxiously as he was walking up to another house that had its door smashed in. The young man was slowly losing hope the more he continued to find only death. So he prayed desperately to the gods that someone was lucky enough to still be alive in this particular house as this was the last one that needed to be searched on his end.

Readying his sword in front of him when he had walked up to the small home's entrance, the son took a deep breath of focus before he quietly stepped into the house. What greeted him inside were a few chairs that were scattered across the floor and a table that had been used as a barrier was pushed out of the way of the door and had fallen onto one of its long sides. He then bit his lip nervously when he noticed a trail of blood that was leading from the door to a room that was at the other end of the house.

"Hello? Is anyone okay in here?" He called out to no one in particular as he stepped deeper into the wrecked home, intently following the trail of blood at a steady walking pace. He received no response, which only made him more unnerved than he was already as he squeezed hard enough onto the handle of his weapon to make his hands shake momentarily.

"Is anyone here?!" He called out a little louder this time as he neared the room cautiously. "I promise you that I am not here to harm you! I am here to help you!" He advised as the interior of the room had came into his view.

"H.. H-Hello? Wh-Who's there?"

The son sharply gasped in shock when he had heard the saddened, dull muffled voice of a child finally respond to his call after he had took a single step into the room that had dried blood staining the floor and carpet that was at the center of the room. He couldn't prevent the excited grin from making itself known on his lips as he quickly sheathed his sword and walked more into the room as he was certain that it was where the voice came from.

"Where are you?! Come on out! You have no need to fear for your life anymore, young one! The monsters are all gone now, I assure you!" The son said confidentally as he hastily looked around the room in search of the child's clever hiding place.

"I-I'm in here.."

The son immediately ceased what he was doing as he looked over to where the carpet was when he heard knocking on wood emitting from under it. He was able to tell just what kind of hiding place it was now that he had thought about it for a moment. "Hold on! I'm gonna get you out of there, don't you worry!" He advised as he rushed to flip the carpet out of the way of that specific area of the floor. When noticing the cracks of the broken floor board, he then grabbed onto either side of it before lifting it up slightly and pulling it aside.

The gods had answered his prayers as he was now looking at a young, small boy who was curled up on his side and looking up at him with a dubious gaze from the small crawl space. He had green eyes, dark green hair that was unkempt and four freckles that were on both sides of his face.

"Hello there." The son kindly greeted with a smile after the two had a brief staredown with each other as he slowly lowered himself down to kneel.

"H-Hello.." Izuku responded as he kept a wary gaze on the hooded young man.

"It looks very uncomfortable down there, would you perhaps want to get out?" The son asked as he extended his right hand towards Izuku to offer him assistance.

"Are they.. really gone? The m-monsters?" Izuku asked as he slowly sat up and quickly took a scan of the room in an anxious manner.

"Yes, they are all gone, my little friend, I swear. You don't need to be afraid anymore. Even if they are still around here somewhere, I promise I will protect you as long as you stick with me." The son said with utter confidence as he transformed his smile into a grin.

Though he was hesitant to accept the young man's hand as he worried about the possibility of the murderous beasts still lurking around somewhere nearby. Izuku deemed him to be a trustworthy person judging by the sincerity that was spoken with his words as he nodded and reached up to take his hand. The boy was then out of the hole in less than a few seconds.

"Now what is your name, my friend?" The young man asked as he looked down at Izuku once he had stood back up on his feet in front of him.

"Izuku.. Izuku M-Midoriya.." The boy answered as he looked up at his tall saviour. What he can notice from this particular angle was that the son had a pair of blue eyes to go along with his fair skin, but he couldn't quite get a good look at his hair to determine its color or style.

"That is a nice name you got there, Izuku." The son acknowledged with a smile. He then reached up to the hood of his cloak and pulled it back to finally reveal his identity. It was now shown that the saviour had short blonde hair that was slicked up into a cow lick at the top. "My name is Mirio, Mirio Yagi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself as he locked eyes with the green haired boy and gently shook his hand as they were still connected.

"Nice to meet you too, M-Mr. Yagi.." Izuku said as he gave a weak handshake in response to Mirio's.

Mirio chuckled as he shook his head at his words. "You can just call me Mirio. Formalities are not necessary in the slightest." He grinned as he let go of his hand after the introductory shake, Izuku only timidly nodding in response.

A few seconds later, Mirio was looking at Izuku in concern when he saw him begin to snivel and tear up as his eyes were looking at the blood trail that was leaving the room.

Being the observant individual he is, Mirio frowned as he swiftly concluded that the blood could only belong to someone who was close to the boy. A close someone who he more than likely had no choice but to hear die just right over his head.

Attempting to try and comfort Izuku, the young blonde man knelt down to be at the same head level as Izuku before pulling him into a caring embrace. Izuku couldn't even look surprised by Mirio's action as the barrier that was holding back his despair had completely crumbled into nothing and all of his suppressed emotions poured out of him in fell swoop.

Izuku's arms slipped under Mirio's to hug him back as he now carelessly sobbed into his saviour's shoulder.

"It's okay, Izuku. You may let out all of your pain now if you wish to.." Mirio whispered as he tightened his hold on the distraught child slightly, to which Izuku did the same as his cries started to get louder and more free.

"MAMAAA!" Izuku wailed as his legs had suddenly lost strength in them and he started to slowly lower down to his knees while still clinging onto Mirio. Mirio did not resist against the uncontrollable motion as he allowed himself to sit down on both of his knees to get more comfortable.

Mirio closed his eyes as he gently rubbed at Izuku's back while his other hand held onto the back of his head. Allowing him to take as much as he needed to mourn the loss of his mother..

After a few minutes, Izuku had managed to cry himself to sleep as he had not gotten even a single second of sleep at any point during the night and he limped against Mirio's figure; soft snores now emitting from him. Mirio proceeded to lift Izuku up with one arm wrapped around his thighs and the other arm still having its hand planted on his back. "I believe it is about time that we go and rendezvous with my Father." He whispered to the sleeping form of the young Midoriya as he turned around to start walking out of the room and out of the house. "Do not worry, I assure you that he is a great man and he will most definitely save you.. just as he did the same for me."

As he walked out, Mirio's father was just walking up to the house as he had heard the boy's crying echo throughout the entire ghost town from there.. but what shocked Mirio now was that his father wasn't alone as he saw that there was second young survivor who was asleep as well and was being effortlessly cradled in one of the buff man's arms while the other arm held onto his sword. When seeing that his son wasn't in any kind of danger, the cloak wearing father sighed in relief as he immediately sheathed his blade.

The newly discovered survivor was a little girl with long white hair, pale skin and she was wearing a slightly dirtied white dress. Her eye color couldn't be determined due to them being shut because she was asleep. She looked to be around the age of four if either of them had to take a lucky guess at it.

"You found one too!" Mirio chipperly said as he grinned when laying his eyes on the white haired girl. The excitement of finding not just one, but two lucky survivors made him jog over to his father until they stopped directly in front of each other.

His father hummed in confirmation as part of his response while he nodded with a small smile and looked to the little one in his arm. "Yes, I found her already asleep and hiding underneath one of the beds in what I could only assume is her home."

"I'm relieved to know that Izuku was not the only one to have lived through all of this." Said Mirio with the mentioned feeling as he glanced at Izuku's set of hair by his head.

"Is that his name?" The father asked in need to be sure that he heard Mirio correctly.

"Yes, Izuku Midoriya.. Does his last name perhaps mean anything to you, Father?" Mirio took his turn to ask a question that he was curious about.

The father looked to be in thought for a moment as he stared at the young boy's back while quietly humming briefly. "I cannot recall ever knowing of such a name. I'm sorry." He answered.

"I see.. It is alright." Mirio uttered with a heavy sigh escaping him. After a brief silence had consumed them, Mirio spoke up once more. "So what are we to do with them now? The both of them.. They don't look like they have anyone else to go to Father, and we just can't abandon them in their obvious time of ne-" Mirio's words were cut short when his father had suddenly raised his free hand for him to stop right there.

"I understand your concerns, my boy, and do not fret. I have thought about that on my way over here and have already came to a decision." Then what the Father said next immediately had his son grinning and gazing at him in admiration. "We will take them with us and give them a new home.. A new life."

"You mean it, Father?!" Mirio questioned in a slightly loud and giddy tone. However, he was quick to ease up his apparent enthusiasm as he realized that he could have possibly woken up the children with that sudden outburst.

His father chuckled as he moved to turn around before walking away in a direction that would have them exit the soon to be barren of life village. "I do." He answered with utter certainty. "Come, let us hurry along now. I do not wish for the children to see what has become of their village when the time for them to wake up comes to pass." He urged his son as he continued to walk.

"I am right behind you, sir!" Mirio's grin refused to go away as he moved to catch up with his father to walk beside him while still carefully holding the small Izuku.

'_You do not need to worry about ending up alone, little ones.. Not now, not ever.. Because I am here._'

* * *

_But at the same time, I hope I don't move on. Simply because it is all thanks to that night.. That I have become the man I am today. A man.. that I know my mother would be proud of me for being..._

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. The prologue to this new fic of mine. I hope it was a decent read for ya to take in. God, it was hard to kill off Inko in such a way.. I absolutely adore her character and I felt a little dead inside by the end of it. But, it was for the idea I had going for this story, so I really had to push myself to write it out. Now I said pretty much everything I needed to say at the beginning of the chapter. So that only leaves one more thing to bring up. The Harem!**

* * *

**The Harem**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Eri**

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Nemuri Kayama**

**\- Himiko Toga**

**\- Ochaco Uraraka**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

* * *

**Those are all of the girls that I am certain about having in the harem. Nope, this is not the final list. I said this is gonna be a large harem, and a large harem it will be indeed. Yeah, I know it's big enough already, but there is still gonna be more ladies in after I have chosen them. It's a fantasy world, so I'm gonna go nuts. XD Limit will for sure be somewhere in the 15 to 20 range, still thinking about what it should be. **

**And with that, I am truly done for now! Again, I hope this prologue was a decent read for you and I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you be so kind! I would greatly appreciate knowing what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, Deuces!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Review Responses**

**Blank C: Don't worry. I'm not gonna go as far as to make the story out to be like Goblin Slayer. And believe me, I do hate myself for what I've done. XD**

**Avocadokid: The answer to your first question may or may not be answered in this chapter. As for your other questions.. Well I ain't gonna go and spoil anything quite just yet. c:**

**HankFlamion18: I am glad to know that I was able to bring on that sort of opinion and effect. Exactly what I was trying to go for! After seeing your review, I have went back and fixed my idiotic mistake. XD So thank you kindly for pointing out what All Might's actually last name is. All this time, I thought Yagi was his given name and Toshinori was his family name.. Whoops. XD But yes, thank you for that and your review!**

**Karlos1234ify: Glad you think so!**

**OmegaBox: That is too true sadly. I would love to see what other writers could bring to the table with this type of genre applied to the series. I'm glad that you've decided to stay tuned! I will try not to disappoint!**

**JonVares: I'm glad that you're staying tuned! **

**treeofsakuras: (: You're welcome.**

**Anti-Mage 29: Thanks! And yup! Gone back and fixed my mistake. XD And for sure! I appreciate the encouraging words! **

**MasterBlade47: Yup, I've gone and stomped on my own emotions when writing that chapter! So you aren't suffering alone, my friend! ;-; Thank you for your review! Izuku and Eri will be around the same age. I have pointed out that Izuku was six and Eri was four in the prologue. c: So they are only two years apart in this story. I do indeed have my plans for it, but they are plans that are... somewhat similar to what you are hoping for. - I won't spoil too much though.**

**GunScythe: Damn! I almost had you! XD Haha, but yeah, it was tough to write as it was to read. So I feel you. Glad you think so!**

**Izica1: Whoops. cx I'm glad to hear that! I just hope my plans can make the story all the more exciting and enjoyable in the future!**

**Whitetiger789: Yup! XD and thank you!**

**PleaseCallMeOut: Aye! I'm glad that my stories and writing have been able to seduce you! XD Too weird? Apologies. Haha! But jokes aside, thank you! I'm glad to know that you enjoy my works! I will most certainly keep it up! As for my answer to your question.. mmm.. See the bottom and you'll find out whether she made it in or not. : Hell yeah, PLUS ULTRA! **

**RedRaven: Thank you for the review and I'm happy to know that you are staying tuned!**

**Alrighty! Now that most of the reviews have been responded to! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The father and son duo who were carrying the sleeping forms of Izuku and the small white haired girl were now travelling down a long dirt road in broad daylight with nothing but trees and bushes surrounding them. The beautiful season known as autumn was upon the world as a plethora of the multi colored leaves from the trees were ever so steadily piling up in the ditches beside them and on the wide dirt paved trail they walked along.

"Excuse me, Father?" Mirio softly called out to the muscle-bound cloaked male walking along side him. "I have a question. If it is not too much of a bother to ask." He requested.

The Father chuckled at his son's words as a small grin had made itself known on his lips and he shook his head. "It is not a bother in the slightest, Mirio. Please, do speak what is on your mind." He granted as he turned his head slightly to look at Mirio.

Mirio weakly smiled as he nodded while glancing at the tall man. "Thank you. Well, I was just wondering if.. If you have any idea on just what sort of beasts could have possibly done all of that.." The young blonde suddenly and briefly cringed in disgust as the many disturbing mental images of the massacred village people that have planted themselves in the depths of his memory have flashed through his mind swiftly. "damage.." He uttered the word with a hint of venom in his voice. "to the childrens village." He finished with a frown as he took another glance that was directed at Izuku's head beside his own this time around.

From the bottom of his heart, Mirio thanked the all mighty gods above that they have fated their paths to come across the two little survivors when they did. He wouldn't dare think about what could have happened to them if he and his father haven't passed by their ruined home. He couldn't even if he so desired to.

"I wish I could give you an answer that I am certain of, my son. But unfortunately, I cannot as I do not have one. I am sorry." The cloaked man sighed as he looked down to the young girl who he was cradling in his large left upper limb for a second before looking straight again. "There are numerous sorts of savage creatures that populate our world, Mirio. You are well aware of that by now. So there are quite a bit of possibilites that we could choose from, you are free to make your own assumption. It most certainly does pain me to say that the aftermath was not enough to aid us in narrowing down our list of suspected races or species." He hesitantly admitted with a strongly clenched left fist.

"It is alright. I sadly thought as much.." A disgruntled Mirio responded. Then there was a tense silence that had surrounded the two of them for a long minute before the blonde spoke up again. "After what they both have been through. After all of the horrid things that they could have seen and heard back there. What is your guess on the sort of effect it will have on them, Father?" Mirio questioned the cloaked man.

Taking a deep breath, the cloaked man began to ponder on about the numerous answers that he could give to his son in order to satisfy his curiosity. With the immediate ones that were coming to him, he feared that they would only make Mirio's sorrow for the children grow stronger. But, he was not about to sugarcoat anything or flat out lie to the young man just to make him feel more at ease with the predicament as he was not the kind of man to deny what reality has presented to them. He hoped that he would be able to carry on the same mindset over to Mirio given time. He'll be damned if he allows his son to become a liar.. He has dealt with enough of those kind of people for one lifetime.

"I am going to be blunt with you, Mirio. It will be far from being a pleasant effect, I am confident about that assumption." Mirio bit his lip anxiously as he heard that. He was already despising where his Father was going with his answer. In the end however, he will come to appreciate the tall man for being honest with him and he would continue to hear him out. "They are only children after all, and it is at that certain stage in life where one's mentality is at its most vulnerable and it can be so easily influenced by the.. grim nature of the event that had occured." The Father sighed. "It would be nothing but fruitless to hope for the children to be.. children.. when they wake up. Not after all of that. So keep that in mind for when the time eventually comes to pass." A few seconds of more aggravating silence had passed by before Mirio had eventually nodded in ackowledgement at his Father's remark.

"I know that this causes a great deal of heartache to hear, Mirio.. It does cause me my own fair share of suffering to even be saying this at all to begin with, believe me. But after experiencing any sort of horrific trauma, especially at such a young age and the kind that they were given. You must come to understand that.." The man then visibly gritted his teeth lightly for a moment before he continued. "That it will never go away. As much as I do hate to say it. The event will cling onto their memory, their lives.. and it will hold onto them for dear life until.. probably until the day comes for when death and the gods have come to an agreement to finally release them of the heavy burden. It is possible that you may come to see that in due time.. So you must ready your heart for just in case it does.."

The older man hated to see the agitated look that he had caused to morph on the younger man's face, but he needed Mirio to understand and accept the fact that this is where the two children were now. They were scarred, their innocence was torn away from them against their will.. and they were more than likely going to feel like they were alone now because of the loved ones that they have lost.. The loved ones that were ripped right of their young lives because of an ugly and twisted decision that fate had unfortunately decided to make for Izuku and the girl for whatever reason. What child wouldn't feel that way after going through all of that suffering? What child wouldn't feel... broken... after having all of that emotional and psychological pain happen to them.

"Is there not anything we can do to relieve them of the agonizing memory? The pain.. Can we not help them forget? To help them live life to how they have lived it before the event occured?" Mirio inquired as he looked to his Father with desperation now in his eyes. The cloaked man swears that he could now see tears beginning to form in his boy's eyes. "Is there any hope for us in trying to help them have a... happy childhood again..?"

The Father looked at Mirio with a weak gaze of shock when they had locked their eyes on one another. However, his expression didn't last long as he then looked at the young blonde with firmness noticable in his gaze as an answer, as well as a solution, had swiftly came to mind. "Yes, there is one magic spell out there that I know of that is.. somewhat capable of carrying out such a task." He confessed with a blunt tone as he then gave Mirio a stern look.

The moment after his Father had finished speaking, Mirio's frown was just about to disappear as his lips was a second away from curving into an excited grin. But sadly, the cruel and sadistic side of fate would not be ending its streak of throwing jabs at the heart quite just yet as what his Father had gone on to explain to him next immediately made his frustration return to him in one fell swoop.

"However, even though I say that, do not go and allow yourself to get enthusiastic about it, as the spell is not as simple as you are hoping for it to be." The Father advised with a voice that sounded like it was just as stern as his face was appearing to be. "Because it is in fact quite a.. complicated spell."

"What do you mean, Father?" Mirio questioned in concern as his breath had suddenly gotten trapped within his throat due to the worst sort of anticipation that had consumed him.

The Father released a deep sigh before he would go on to reveal the simple and straight to the point explanation that he had formed. "If we were to go through with performing the spell on the children. Not only would we be wiping out their personal memories of the attack.. but we would also.." Mirio's eyes slowly widened as he let out a shaken gasp as he was looking at his Father in horror. His mind giving him a good idea on what the tall man was gonna say to him next.

"Y-You don't mean.." The young man's fears were made real all thanks to a single nod of the older man's head.

"Yes.. We would also be wiping out every other memory before the attack and every other memory after up until the point to when the spell has finished being casted.. Their lives would have truly started anew as they would remember absolutely _nothing _of who they once were.. and who they knew."

Mirio stopped moving right then and there as the revelation had utterly dawned on him after hearing that.

The cloaked man exhaled through his nose as he stopped moving himself after walking up a few feet ahead of the blonde and he turned his body slightly to look back at Mirio over his shoulder. He saw his son looking at Izuku with some tears rolling down his face, looking as if he was just mere seconds away from collapsing to his knees as his legs were trembling from where he stood.

"I know that this is not the easiest of information to process, Mirio. But please, my son.. you have to bring yourself to comprehend the reality of the situation. I do not mean to distress you further by asking this of you, but it is something that you do need to ponder on.." There was a short and suspenseful pause between them before the tall man would carry on.

"Would you be able to live with yourself knowing that you were attempting to encourage a course of action where it would result in making Izuku and the girl forget everything and everyone that had mattered to them? As well making them forget who they are?" The next question that the man had in mind was an especially difficult question for him to speak out.. But he felt that it needed to be said in order to get his point further across to his offspring. "Before you answer that however, ask yourself this question. Back when you were but a child yourself and we had just lost.. your Mother.." He pursed his lips nervously as he struggled not to shed a tear because of the extremely sensitive topic he brought up.

"If you had the opportunity to utterly forget about her back then just so you can rid yourself of the pain that her death has caused you.. Would you make the ultimate choice to take it? I know I would not.."

Mirio was now staring down to the ground with a blank face while his eyes continued to create waterworks at their tear ducts. His teeth gently gnawed at his lower lip as his body lightly shivered because of his emotions. "No.. o-of course not.. I could never..! I could never e-even think or imagine myself doing s-something like that to her..!" Mirio managed to croak out as he sniveled while shaking his head side to side.

At that very moment, a gust of wind had blown right through the forested trail and made the familial pair's cloaks flail in the air briefly behind them as it also had forced the Father's hood to go and hang halfway down his back. His identity was now finally revealed to whomever may be lucky enough to bear witness it..

He had lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and just like his son, he had a head of short blonde hair. Unlike his son's hair however, his was swept over to the back of his head and there were two thick, slightly slanted tufts pointing up towards the sky at the front.

"We would not only be bringing dishonor upon the lives of those who have made the necessary sacrifice in order to save them, but we would also end up truly breaking the children if we were to ever go through with the plan of using that sort of magic on them, my boy. Just like me and you with your Mother's memory.. They will need the memory of those they have loved and those who have loved them even though they are gone now to still be alive.. if they wish to have any hope of getting by.. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you, Mirio?" He asked with a concerned voice as he slightly frowned.

Mirio nodded as he had regained at least some of his composure and let out a sharp exhale after he held back his breath shortly. "Yes, Father.. I understand completely." He sniffed as he then took a deep, calming breath to relieve himself of the negative emotion that caused him to tear up. "I apologize for my overreaction.. and my.. suggestion.." He uttered softly with guilt evident in his voice and he opened his eyes to look to the ground. Enough of his strength had returned to his lower limbs as he began to walk over to come to the older man's side again before they would resume with their walk along the path.

The Father's expression softened as he looked to Mirio. "It is alright son. I am glad that you understand. I know you were just trying to look out for the children, and that you wanted to do what you thought would be best for them. I am very proud of you for how much you have already come to care for them and having their best interest at heart even though you had just met them. You definitely do have your mother's kind heart. I am certain that she would be feeling the same way as I do right now if she were still with us.. I have no doubt in my mind that you will make an excellent big brother figure for them." The Father's last remark made a small smile curve on the younger blonde's lips.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Mirio gratefully responded. '_I have always wanted siblings._' The thought of that was quick to brighten his mood.

"Now, It will not be an easy task when it comes to trying to get the childrens lives back on track, Mirio.. Because in the end, the best we can do for them now is that we give it all of our might to ensure that they will keep on living and try to have them always be smiling.. for us, their families as it is what they would want.. and themselves." Mirio couldn't agree more with that statement as he nodded his head in determination.

"Finally, answer me this, my boy." The older blonde male then looked to his offspring as he narrowed his eyes while giving off a harsh gaze at him. "Oh, and keep in mind that if you answer yes to this particular question, then that will be your final decision and there will absolutely be no backing out from that point onwards. Do I make myself clear?" Mirio blinked in confusion as he lifted a brow slightly at his Father's words.

"Crystal clear, sir." He answered as he listened intently.

The Father took a deep breath before he would go on to ask the apparently important question. "Okay.. Well then, are you prepared to be partially responsible for converting their pain into their greatest strength? To help teach them on how they should always be living their lives to the absolute fullest while they can? Like I said, it will not be an easy task to accomplish, but it can be done depending on the effort that we put in and the moves that we make. They were given a second chance at life.. and we cannot let that go to waste. So what is your answer?" He finished as he now couldn't hold back the smirk that had forced its way onto his mouth. If he knew his son as well as he thought he did. Then he was already well aware of what Mirio's answer would be.

Mirio steered his sights up to stare at the sky above between the long tree branches that were extended over their heads and a confident smile had appeared. '_Wish us luck, Mother.._' He then transformed his smile into a grin when he had looked over to lock eyes with his old man. "Yes sir! I am more than prepared and I will gladly take on any of the challenges that are to come our way!" The young blonde vowed from this day forth..

The Father's proudness towards his son had increased tenfold on him when hearing the sincerity behind his offspring's vow. "Very well then. Let us hurry on back home. We should be nearly there. The sooner that these two are sleeping underneath a warm blanket, the better." He said as his walking has now started to pick up the pace slightly. Meanwhile, Mirio wasted no time in following his Father's movement.

"Good thinking." Mirio acknowledged the thoughtful idea as he then took off his cloak to wrap it around Izuku's body as an attempt to shield him from the cool temperature of the breeze that was beginning to pick up. His Father doing the same thing to the young girl he was carrying not long after.

The two then halted their movement when what sounded like a storm that was headed their way had suddenly hit their ears, the distant boom causing them to turn anxiously to where they were hearing it come from.

"Damn, well that is not something that you want to hear right now." Mirio gulped.

"Double time it, now Mirio!" The older blonde firmly instructed as he had just finished swaddling the small girl in his cloak and pulled the hood over her head before holding her head gently to his broad chest and he began to make a desperate dash down the dirt road.

"Go on ahead! I will catch up!" Mirio insisted as he needed just a few more seconds to finish covering up Izuku as much as his cloak could before he would move to run after his Father.

They wouldn't dare stop with their sprint until they have finally returned to the safe haven that was their home.. and what was now the childrens new home from this day onwards..

* * *

**And there is the next chapter! Yeah, I know it isn't much, but hey, this is just the beginning of the story. (: I hope it was at least somewhat of a decent read for ya. The feels train will come to a temporary stop at whatever station soon enough and the exciting parts can finally begin, don't you worry. XD So I hope you can bear with me until then! Now, onto the updated harem!**

* * *

**The Harem**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Eri ( Older )**

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Nemuri Kayama ( Midnight )**

**\- Himiko Toga**

**\- Ochaco Uraraka**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Tsuyu Asui**

**\- Nejire Hado**

**\- Mei Hatsume**

**\- Pony Tsunotori**

**\- Reiko Yanagi**

**\- Yui Kodai**

**\- Yu Takeyama ( Mt. Lady )**

**\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu )**

**\- Camie Utsushimi**

**\- Ibara Shiozaki**

**\- Rumi Usagiyama ( Miruko )**

**\- Shino Sosaki ( Mandalay )**

* * *

**And there you have it! The final list of this fic's harem! And oh my, it is quite the large harem indeed. XD Also, I have organized this harem to actually be quite the.. diverse list, I suppose I should put it. Hehe! So I will leave you guys to think about that if it has at all peaked your interest. cx Alrighty, that's all I got to say for now! Have a good one guys! And thank you for reading!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_I'm sc-scared, Papa..!_"

_"Everything's going to be okay, sn-snowflake, don't you worry. Alright, you got to stay quiet now._"

"_D-Dammit! No! Go away you monster! G-Go! Mph! Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mm-_"

'_PAPAAAAA!_'

The loud crack of thunder woke little Eri up from her nightmare that took on the form of her memory of the previous night, her trembling red eyes shooting wide open as she sharply gasped before her upper body swiftly rose to sit up. Her face had a light patch of sweat drenching it due to the dreadful reliving of her.. her Papa's death.

That didn't take long at all to strike her as she immediately started to snivel while tears formed at her eyes. "P... P-Papa.. W-Why did you.. leave me th-there..?!" She cried quietly to herself as her whole tiny frame began to quiver and she faced down to her legs that were covered by a warm, soft blanket that she failed to notice right away. Her hands came up to her face to shield her eyes as she began to emit suppressed, heartbroken sobs.

She was unaware that the sleeping Izuku was sharing the single's bed that they were on with her.

Izuku's eyes slowly blinked open as the girl's cries had woken him up from his own slumber. He gazed up at the ceiling tiredly for a second before his eyes turned to look at Eri beside him. He blinked a few times as he processed that she was crying.

Being too lost in her sorrow, Eri didn't hear the shuffling of the bed when Izuku sat up.

"Are you okay?" Izuku felt compelled to ask; sounding worried.

Eri gasped and snapped out of it when she heard the boy's voice, her head quickly turning to face him in a stunned manner as she pulled her hands slightly away from her watery eyes.

When getting a good look at the girl's face, Izuku took his turn to gasp in shock as he was sure that he had seen this girl before.. around his home village.. Their home village.. Then it dawned on him, he wasn't the only one to have survived the attack. If he remembered correctly, she was always with a man who looked to be her.. oh no..

Not answering him, Eri only continued to cry out her overwhelming grief.

Now, Izuku is not one to just sit by and watch as someone was sad and in pain. He wishes that he could say that about his poor Mama.. but, he could not. Anyway, just like how someone was there to comfort him when he had lost his mother.. Someone now needed to be there for Eri in her time of need..

Taking a deep breath, Izuku's face went from shocked to gentle as he leaned forward and gently pulled the white haired girl into him so he can give her a warm and caring embrace.

Without even thinking about it, not that she could, Eri quickly latched herself onto Izuku and buried her face into his chest before her sobs had suddenly became slightly louder and hysterical. Thankfully, they were not too loud as they were muffled by his shirt.

Izuku did not stop her as, just as Mirio had done to him, he brought his left hand to the back of her head and his right hand to her upper back. "Ssh.. It's okay.. You can cry for as much as you need to.. and for as long as you need to.." He assured her softly, wanting to be her shoulder to cry on. Eri did just that as she tightened her hold on him.

"M-M-M-My P-Pap-paaaa!" Eri wailed as she rubbed her face into his shirt. Izuku bit his lip as his suspicions were confirmed.. "Th-The monsters..! Th.. They t-t-took him! a-away from meeee!" She squealed as her hands grabbed tightly onto the back of his top; squeezing with so much strength that they shook violently.

"I.. I am sorry.." Izuku sniffed as his own pain nearly resurfaced. However, he managed to hold those feelings back for now as he remembered that he had a promise to fulfill.. and that was that he had to be brave. He.. He had to stay strong.. "The monsters.. they took my M-Mama away from me too.. S-So I know how you f-feel.. and you are not alone.." It was truly hard for him to admit that to her.. and to himself.

A few minutes had gone by before Eri was able to say something again. "I-I-I r-r-r-rememb-ber.. you..!" She whimpered as she managed to cease her sobs but was still distraught to the point where her speech uncontrollably stammered. Her head raising from his chest just enough to look up at his face.

"Mm.. I remember you too.. Back at the village.. Our home.. I would see you walking around.. w-with your Papa.." Izuku uttered as he managed a small smile. "My name is Izuku. What is your name?" He inquired while meeting her eye.

The girl sniveled for a few more moments before giving him a somewhat properly spoken answer. "E-Eri.. My name.. i-is Eri.."

"Eri.." Izuku didn't know what it was, but something about saying her name gave his tongue a rather pleasant feeling. "I like how your name sounds.. It sounds pretty.." he said honestly with a weak grin flashing on his lips. "It's nice to meet you, Eri.." He said kindly as his hand on her head began to gently pat down on her.

"Y-You too.. I-Izuku.." That was all Eri responded with as she faintly blushed at his comment and started to feel just a tad bit more relaxed due to his comforting pettings.

It was not uncommon of her to feel relaxed from pettings as it was actually something that always worked on getting her to sleep whenever her father would put her to bed. She is really going to miss those days.. However, she did not think she would mind if Izuku was the one to do it from now on as it surprisingly felt much better when he petted her. Just something about his touch was especially soothing compared to her father's. To the point that it worked on settling down her heavy heart somewhat and taking some of the emotional weight off of it. Even though she thinks all this, she was not trying to disrespect her Father. Also, she didn't feel alone.. just like the boy said she wasn't.

"Stay strong, Eri.."

The girl was rendered surprised once again when she heard Izuku suddenly speak to her with a bit of an intense look on his face. "H-Huh?" Was all she could being herself to say to acknowledge him.

"No matter what happens now.. Let's stay strong together, okay?"

Eri blinked in bewilderment.

Izuku's expression softened as he looked at the confused girl in concern. "I know we just met.. b-but before my Mama was taken.. I promised her that I would stay strong for her and be brave.. no matter what.. Wouldn't your Papa want you to do the same thing for him?" He questioned.

"I.. I don't know.." She responded as she lowered her head and frowned. Unlike Izuku, her father was not allowed to live long enough to say such an encouraging thing to her. So she was at a loss on what to say or think on the matter, and her emotions were certainly no help on clearing her confused young mind.

"I think he would."

Eri looked back to Izuku when he heard him speak again. "How do you know..?" She questioned.

"Because he's your Papa, silly.." Izuku smiled once more. "Our parents would want us to stay strong for them. Especially when they went through the trouble of hiding us from the monsters.. It.. only makes sense, I think.."

"I... U-Um.." Still, she struggled to comprehend the thought.

Before she could utter some sort of a proper answer, the sound of a creaking door caught their attention, much to their surprise. When hearing the sound, Eri emitted a startled yelp as she hastily clung onto Izuku, moving to hide behind him. Izuku grunted nervously as he didn't hesitate to shield the girl from whoever was trying to enter the room. He then looked to the door that was steadily opening at the other side of the mostly dark room, some light on the outside, as it was being revealed, offering more visibility to the children.

"Wh-Who's there?" Izuku nervously called out as he could see the silhouette of a tall and muscular man standing at the doorway, looking to be holding something in his hands in front of him.

"Ah, you two are finally awake. I am glad to see that." Said the masculine voice that went along with the figure.

The children tensed and Eri whimpered as the man walked into the room slowly, the girl shakily peeking over Izuku's shoulder while holding onto his back.

"There is no need to be alarmed. I am not here to harm or frighten either of you." The man said reassuringly, his appearance being revealed to the young ones once the visibility had cleared up for them. It was Mirio's Father. In his hands was a black platter with two plates lying on top of it. Then on top of said plates were meals that consisted simply of small loafs of bread and a single cooked slab of beef. Beside each of the plates were a set of forks and butter knives, and a cup of warm milk.

"I understand that you are confused, and I cannot blame you for feeling that way or being on your guard." The man said as he stopped when he came up to the side of the bed. The children were unable to prevent themselves from scooting away a bit due to their wariness of the man. "But, I promise that you are in a safe place." He smiled at the children as he leaned forward enough to place the tray of food on the bed before standing straight again. "I figured you would be hungry after having had such a long sleep." He chuckled.

His assumption was not that far off as the children were indeed a tad bit famished. However, their curiosity was stronger than their hunger at the present time.

"Who are you..? Where's Mr. Mirio..?" Izuku asked of the man, continuing to stare up at him both nervously and cautiously.

"Oh, how rude of me to forget introductions." The man scoffed bashfully as he rubbed at his head. Composing himself, he proceeded to answer the green-haired child's questions after clearing his throat. "My name is Toshinori, Toshinori Yagi. I am Mirio's Father." Izuku's eyes widened at that.

'_Mirio's.. Father.._' He thought.

"Now, as for where Mirio is, I am afraid he is currently busy in a nearby town. So he will not be joining us for quite awhile. But do not fret, I am sure that he is moving as fast as he can manage to go to get back to you." Toshinori concluded his answers as he grinned this time around. "Your name is Izuku Midoriya if I remember Mirio telling me, correct?" He inquired as he quirked a brow while looking to Izuku.

"I-I am.." Izuku nodded as he eased up seeing as how Toshinori was being friendly to him and his new little friend. The girl herself even relieved a bit of the tension in her small figure as well, but still remained behind the boy. If he was indeed Mirio's father.. Izuku felt that he could trust him too.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Midoriya." Toshinori acknowledged as he extended a hand out towards Izuku for a greeting shake.

Hesitating for only a moment, Izuku ultimately returned the gesture as the two shook hands gently. "Nice to meet you.." The boy responded, their hands letting go after a couple of seconds.

Now that the introduction between him and the boy were over, Toshinori glanced at the littler one peering over Izuku's shoulder. "Now, what is your name, little one?" He asked kindly of Eri as he cocked his head while his welcoming smile remained.

Due to feeling shy and a tad bit afraid, Eri lowered her head enough behind Izuku that only her face from the eyes up was visible to him. The white-haired girl gulped before answering him. "E-Eri.. Eri.. Ts-Tsukato.." Izuku looked at the girl in slight surprise to hear her reveal her full name, something that she didn't do when introducing herself to him.. Then again, he did only give her his first name as well.

"That is quite the beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself you got there, little Tsukato." He complimented softly as he nodded in approval.

Eri's face became flushed at his comment as she couldn't help but smile smally thanks to it. She had always been called things like cute and adorable, but never beautiful. So to be described as beautiful for the first time ever, it gave her being another nice feeling to look forward to. "Th-Thank you.." She acknowledged the comment bashfully as she looked to the back of Izuku's neck.

Now that all of the introductions were out of the way, Izuku was still intent on satiating the rest of his curiosity. "Um.. M-Mr. Yagi..?" Izuku called out to Toshinori, immediately gaining his attention as the man hummed and looked back at him.

"What is it, young man?" He acknowledged.

Gathering a bit more of his bearings, the boy replied. "If you don't mind me asking.. I-Is this your home that you brought us to?" He questioned as he was looking around at the room for a few seconds before looking back to Toshi.

"Indeed it is." He nodded in affirmation as he brought his hands to his hips. "After Mirio found you and you fell asleep on him back over.." He bit his lip for a moment as he was anxious to say this last part out of worrying that he would upset the children. So instead of being direct about it, he opted to instead say.. "there.." While the children did frown at the word as they knew the location that he was referring to, it thankfully didn't cause them to become _too _distraught. "and I found you, little Eri." He smiled while glancing at the flustered girl. "We brought you both here so you would be safe." Said Toshinori reassuringly.

"I see.." Said Izuku as he looked down to his lap and gulped, another worrisome thought coming to his mind right after that. It was a thought that shouldn't even be coming to a six year old child like himself to begin with. But, it was the next question that made him wonder about things more.. "Was there.. a-anyone else.. who made it..?" He asked as his hands clenched at his thighs and his hair casted shadows over his eyes. His lips pursing as he fought back against the urge for them to quiver out of the fear for the possible dreadful answer he was bound to receive..

This was where the room's atmosphere turned grim for Toshinori as he looked to Izuku with a mixture of shock and sorrow on his face. '_Bold kid.._' He thought. Being the honest man that he was, he reluctantly said.. "I am afraid not, my boy.." He deeply sighed. "Even when me and Mirio did a full and thorough search of the place.. We have not been able to find anyone else but you two.. If we did, I believe you would have met them by now."

Eri lightly sniveled at his answer as that only made her think about her Papa's horrid fate again, her hands squeezing tightly onto the back of Izuku's shirt as she nuzzled her face gently into it to wipe away the saddening liquid that was accumulating at her tear ducts. She was then heard lightly sobbing behind Izuku.

Meanwhile, Izuku was gripping tightly onto his baggy pants now, his teeth lightly gritting as tears started to flow down his freckled cheeks.

Toshinori sighed again as he moved to the corner of the room and pulled up a wooden foot stool that was placed there, bringing it to where he was previously standing before sitting down on it. "I do wish I had something better to tell you two.. and I am sure that would not have appreciated me if I ended up lying to you.. So I was not about to go and do that.." He stated as he watched the children in depression. '_There is no way I can possibly tell them of the horrible things we saw back at the village.. So it is best that I spare them of those details._' He commented to himself.

As much as it pained Izuku to admit it, that was what he needed to hear in order to truly accept what had happened to his dear, loving mother. He can be a smart one for his age, so as much as he wanted Inko to come back to him.. He was aware that no amount of praying or begging was going to bring her back from the dead.. She gave up her own life to protect him.. and he had to learn to live with that for the remainder of his life. As did Eri with her father.. She will come to understand given time.

"Th-Thank you.. f-for being honest, s-sir.." He thanked, his voice almost breaking, as tears continued to travel down his face, but he dared not to let a sob escape him.

"You are welcome.." Toshinori lowly acknowledged as he exhaled deeply through his nose.

'_I think Mirio would do a much better job at comforting them better than I am right now.._' He thought in a troubled tone.

The young green-haired boy managed to somewhat compose himself a minute later as he took a rather shaky breath before looking up at Toshinori. "W-What are you going to do with us now, Mr. Yagi? I.. I-I don't think we have anywhere else to go.. My Mama was the o-only family I had.. So I don't h-have anyone else.." The boy spoke with a frown as he sniffed and rubbed gently at his eyes to rid of the tears. He didn't know about Eri, but he knew that he was on his own unless they came up with a solution to the problem.

The blonde man smiled as he felt that this was where he can bring the children some comforting news. "You do not need to worry about that, young Midoriya. If you two having no one to go to truly is the case, I do not mind one bit if you want me to take you both into my home. Nor does Mirio mind, I assure you." He softly chuckled as he planted his forearms on his lap.

Izuku softly gasped as he heard the man and looked at him for a moment with blinking eyes. Eri doing the same thing as her sadness was, for the moment, replaced with hope. Did they hear him correctly..?

"R-Really..?" Izuku responded as he gazed at the beefcake of a man with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

Without hesitation. Toshinori hummed as he cocked his head in confirmation. "That is right. But again, that is if you want me to take you in, as I will not have you do it against your will. If you do end up choosing to decline, I have a good friend who lives in the nearby town that I mentioned earlier who I believe would be willing to take you in. He has a daughter of his own. So you would not be the only children to live within his household. Now, the choice is ultimately yours to make.. So, what shall it be?" He gave them the question as his lips were now displaying a small smirk.

Still dumbfounded for a few more seconds, the young Midoriya escaped his stupor first with a light shake of his head before looking to the white haired girl peering over his shoulder. "W-What do you say, Eri?" He asked the girl as he was curious to what she thought.

Red met green as Eri locked eyes with the boy and looked a bit dubious as she first needed him to assure her of something. "W-Will you stay with me if I do, Izuku..?" She asked as she looked at the boy with a pleading look, her hands gripping his shirt a bit tightly once more as she feared that he would leave her upon asking the question.

Giving her the same heartwarming smile he had presented to her earlier, Izuku nodded with a hum as he wouldn't dare say what he was going to speak next without looking her directly in the soul windows. "Of course, I will. I did say that we should be strong together. So that means we should stay together in order for us to do that, right?" He nearly grinned as he waited for her to reply.

That was where Eri's own sense of hope completely took over. This time around, she was now shedding tears of joy instead of tears of despair. Her lips curving into a trembling smile as she nodded. "O-Okay.. I-I will stay.." She made her decision as she loosened her hold on the greenette, knowing that she didn't have to worry about him departing from her life from this point onwards. She sees that they were in this together as of now, and she believed in him for that to always be so.. till the bitter end.

"Great!" Izuku said with suppressed excitement as they both then looked back at the man. Feeling that he did not need to say a word and not even considering their second option, Izuku nodded while giving Toshinori a stare of certainty.

"Hmph.. And that is your final decision?" He questioned with a grin.

He was absolutely sure that his son was going to be ecstatic upon discovering the path that they have chosen to take together... Just as he was..

* * *

**And there's the next chapter! I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it as this where things really start to pick up! and I hope you'll look forward to it! Apologies for the length of time it took to update, really getting back into the writing game again and getting back into my groove. XD About damn time. **

**Now, onto zeh updated harem! This is the last time, I swear. Lol Plus, I'm sure that you all won't really mind this change, right? (;**

* * *

**The Harem!**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Eri **

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Nemuri Kayama ( Midnight )**

**\- Himiko Toga **

**\- Ochaco Uraraka**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Tsuyu Asui **

**\- Nejire Hadō**

**\- Mei Hatsume**

**\- Pony Tsunotori**

**\- Reiko Yanagi**

**\- Yui Kodai**

**\- Yu Takeyama ( Mt. Lady )**

**\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu )**

**\- Camie Utsushimi**

**\- Ibara Shiozaki**

**\- Rumi Usagiyama ( Miruko )**

**\- Shino Sosaki ( Mandalay )**

**\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa ( Pixie-Bob )**

**\- Tomoko Shiretoko ( Ragdoll )**

**Hehehehe! The idea of neko sisters really gets me all giddy~ ... o-o I mean.. What? Ya heard nothing!**

* * *

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


End file.
